Deus Ultrix
by Pockyisgood
Summary: Another organ to repossess. Sayid is surprised to find it's his ex-lover who has missed his payment. Sayid/Ben slash. Repo AU Repoman!Sayid, Zdealer!Ben.


Deus Ultrix

Sayid is immediately taken back by the familiar face on the clear plastic. He would recognize those sharp blue eyes and prominent nose anywhere, even if it was about 15 years since he last saw him. How appropriate that the one who once predicated Sayid would be in this line of work was the one to be a victim of it.

Benjamin Linus was a few years older than Sayid, but he had gone into medical school at the exact same time. They had many of their classes together, though Sayid never really noticed much until he caught one of Ben's blue eyes staring at him during class. It wasn't a menacing stare. Actually, it was quite blank without any emotion put into it.

He shrugged it off and decided to sit as far from the older man as he possibly could. But Sayid started becoming paranoid. He began catching Ben's stares more often and sometimes he found himself staring right back.

He pulls on his coat and clips up the shoulder and side. The headpiece slides over his head and the blue lights inside turn on.

Sayid almost chuckles at the side note on the assignment: "Confirmed Illegal Dealing in Zydrate. Confiscate Along with GeneCo Property."

With no address given, Sayid knows exactly where to find him.

He watches Ben for several hours from a rooftop overlooking an alleyway. When he had gotten there, the bastard was up against the wall with a Z-junkie's head between his legs.

Sayid can't help but think about the time when he was on his own knees, Ben's cock thrusting up against the back of his throat. The little moans that would escape through Sayid's lips as Ben whispers his name over and over, a hand tangled in his long black hair.

Ben hands a glass vial of Z to the junky, who stumbles away from the alley. Ben smirks, watching the pathetic trash disappear around the corner. He pulls out another vial and shoves it into the Z-gun. He presses the gun against his arm and pulls the trigger.

Sayid grits his teeth. Damn, he can't do this with Ben unconscious. That would be far too good for him.

The Repo Man spends the next two and a half hours idly pacing, checking his watch, and watching his unconscious target slumped against the wall.

Ben got on some seven foot douchebag's nerves. Shocker.

The smaller man is kicked around for a bit, a small crowd gathering around, shouting unintelligibly.

Sayid had been only on his way to the library to study for an exam. The douchebag hovering over a bloody faced Ben didn't see Sayid's fist coming… or the kick in his gut or the broken nose that had the douche wailing as Sayid picked Ben up and carried him to the nurse's office. Ben didn't thank him. He never thanked him.

_Should be waking up soon_, he thinks.

Almost on cue, he hears a few groans from the alley. He looks down just as Ben's eyes are cracking open.

With a hand on the wall, Ben tries to push himself up. He giggles when it utterly fails and he falls onto his back.

_Good enough_, Sayid thinks hooking himself to the roof to make his way down.

The feeling of rejection when Ben tells him he doesn't want him anymore. That stings more than anything. When the bastard walked away, Sayid wanted to stick a knife in his back then make him taste his own blood. But Sayid doesn't do anything. He lets him walk away without a word.

Ben leans up against the wall, his head fuzzy and his limbs regaining their feeling. He swears he hears a zipping noise coming from somewhere.

"Who's there?"

There's a brief clicking noise before the shadow against the opposite wall moves. The figure steps out into the dim streetlight illuminating from the opening of the alley. Ben's mouth closes and he swallows thickly.

"I knew you were going to come eventually," he says to the figure, "I'm behind on my payment."

Sayid wants to tell him how much Ben has changed. How he looks thinner, paler. Maybe that's just the lighting… He wants to ask how Ben could have fallen so low when there was such promise. How the rainbow streaks in his short hair and tattered clothes don't match who he is. He wants to tell him that it didn't have to be this way. But it is and Sayid has a job to do.

Ben doesn't move, merely stands, trying to hide his post-high weakness by relying heavily on the wall behind him. He still stares blank and expressionless. He opens his mouth to say something, but Sayid gets there first.

"Remember that night you told me that one day one of us was going to become a Repo Man?"

Ben's blank face switches to shock. Recognition.

"It was an unspoken truth at medical school that at least four percent of our graduating class would," the Repo continues, "You said there was a darkness in me that I didn't want to admit was inside of me. That there was a chance I would be in that four percent. I always thought it would be the other way around. You were the monster out of the two of us."

Ben smirks and says, "Guess I won that bet."

"Perhaps, but you have fallen low. Look at yourself."

"I don't need to. You're going to kill me tonight so what does it matter what state I'm in?"

Sayid unclasps the jaw of his mask then takes a few steps toward him. He lifts a gloved hand and rests it on the side of Ben's face; a thumb gently strokes his cheek. Sayid is surprised to feel Ben lean into the touch. He lifts his own hand to cover Sayid's.

In one sharp move, Sayid snatches Ben's hand and twists it behind his back, turning the smaller man around in the process. He presses him up against the wall, his backside against the Repo's front. Sayid slowly slides a hand down Ben's chest. Then in one quick move, he tears the thin coat from Ben's shoulders and tosses it aside. He pushes up against him again, breathing heavily down Ben's neck and trapping him in place. Ben lets out a breathy chuckle.

"You gonna fu…"

Sayid grips the multi-colored hair, pulls back then slams the side of Ben's face into the brick.

Ben whimpers as hot blood drips from a stinging scrape down his chin. Sayid rips straight down the back of Ben's thin shirt. He runs a gloved finger down the middle. Ben shivers.

Sayid leans in close to his ear.

"You shouldn't get too emotionally attached to things," he growls.

"Sayid-" Ben mutters before Sayid carefully sticks a scalpel into his back. He pulls away to allow Ben to fall to the ground, motionless but breathing.

"I damaged enough of your spinal cord so you won't be able to move. But you will feel this. I'm not the monster you thought I was. I'm much more."

Sayid squats beside Ben and starts making the proper incisions. Ben emits small breathes and groans during the procedure. Sayid finishes his work by shoving both hands into Ben's back and pulling out the spine with loud, wet squelching and the brash popping of bone being twisted the wrong way.

Ben goes completely motionless.

Sayid wipes off the blood at the base of the spine to check the barcode. Satisfied, he carefully places it inside a large plastic bag. He checks Ben's pockets and pulls out any vials left of Zydrate. He only finds three but also bags the Z-gun.

"Goodbye Ben," Sayid says as he stands up. He looks down at Ben's staring eyes one last time before walking away.


End file.
